Boredom
by Sev Brown
Summary: First story posted this one is mature it's Yaoi and it's mine. Matt is playing video games and beats the game and is suffering of boredom so Mello cheers him up. The End PWP


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note got it good. But I do own this story

- Sev Brown

Matt sighed as he beat the game for the umpteenth time, he had gotten the game the day before and he had already unlocked every single ability item and weapon. He was starting to get

bored with it already and he had already used all this month's money to buy the game and candy. He sighed as he started a new game on master and chose the handgun to make it as hard

as he could on himself he beat the game in fifty minutes a new record for himself. Just then, Mello barged through the door carrying a grocery bag and a bag that Matt did not recognize, it

had a red circle and a tube through the middle of it. Mello set the bags on the counter and turned to face Matt who had been staring at Mello as he had moved through the warehouse. Matt

sighed as Mello jumped over the couch and looked at the game case. He set the game case down and looked at Matt staring at him for quite some time before hugging randomly. Matt tried

to back up slightly but Mello was holding him too tight and he was sitting on the couch. He slowly put his arms around him and almost gagged as Mello licked his neck. Matt tried to push Mello

off but he was securely fastened to him Mello grinned wickedly before, picking Matt up, and carrying him to the bedroom after picking up the little red bag he had brought in with him. Matt

was a little scared but mostly shocked; Mello had just hugged him and had licked him.

If that had happened to anyone else, they would have fainted but he had secretly read some yaoi stuff when the boredom had been excruciating. It had given him an edge when one of his

games had two dudes make out at the end of the game; he had been able to keep watching while all his friends puked turned their stomachs inside out. Personally, he had actually enjoyed

the stories and more he had enjoyed the hug, the lick though was a bit creepy but it had felt good a little too good. Matt now realized he was laying on a bed not just any bed but his own

bed somewhere he was always safe no matter what happened, he was safe here in this bed. That was until he realized he was chained to his oh-so-safe bed, he tried to pull his arms up but

they were securely fastened to the headboard he tried to move his feet but they were spread and chained to the footboard. He thought through all those stories trying to think of what Mello

might be doing, and like a tree hitting the forest floor he realized that Mello was going to… he never had a chance to finish that thought. Mello had laid down on the bed who knows how long

ago and was now kissing him aggressively almost to the point of total possession which it shortly became as Mello wrapped his arms around him tight and drew him out as far as he could

while being chained. Matt felt Mello probing his skin underneath his shirt jacket combo, Matt sighed it was surely going to be a long night.

Mello slowly shed Matt of his clothes stroking his skin as he did so massaging it almost, Matt had his eyes close he was enjoying it but it was going so slowly, if he hadn't been chained up

then he would have been able to speed things up a bit. Mello finally finished undressing him and was now taking his sweet time stripping down. Mello finally finished he laid down next to him

caressing his chest with one hand his second hand slowly moved down ward over his skin until in stopped closing on his manhood. Mello grinned as he started pumping it. Matt sighed in

ecstasy as the first wave hit, then the second it was just getting better and better and then it stopped. He opened his eyes with disappointment but to his extreme pleasure, Mello was just

putting on lube. Matt lay back down and relaxed as Mello took hold of his waist and slowly pushed in to his hole at first there was a dull pain then it was pure bliss as he pulsed back and

forth on Mello's dick. He sighed as he came; it shot out at great speed landing on Mello's chest' Mello didn't notice as he had just started cuming inside Matt. Matt screamed out in ecstasy as

the rush of hot cum flooded his ass. Matt pulled himself up and onto Mello laying there on top of him as Mello continued to pump his ass slowly ever so slowly. Matt lay there for what seemed

like hours and after what felt like a hundred rushes Mello pulled out only to force Matt to deep throat him.

Matt took him in the mouth twirling his tongue around the tip of Mello's cock before taking him all the way down it was sweet almost like chocolate. He grabbed Mello's leg for support as he

bobbed up and down Mello finally came again spilling all his seed into Matt hungry mouth. Matt licked Mello clean the even sweeter tasting liquid, which tasted of a chocolate covered

strawberry until there was no trace of it around his cock. Just as Mello thought he would stop Matt climbed onto him pushing into Mello's ass and at the same time licking up all the cum on

Mello's chest. Mello started to do the same. Matt grabbed onto Mello's shoulders and started pumping him faster his nails digging in to Mello's back causing him to bleed. Matt finally stopped,

after cuming twice in quick succession he fell flat resting on Mello's chest completely relaxed. They laid there for some time breathing in and out mimicking each other's every, breathe and

every heart beat. They had become one and that was fine with them. Matt grinned has he realized that he wouldn't need any video games for quite some time and he wouldn't need any

candy Mello was better than candy.

Date started 6/16 Date finished 6/16


End file.
